shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
Annelid Launcher
The Annelid Launcher or Worm Launcher is a weapon featured in System Shock 2, and the final exotic weapon one can obtain. It is a heavily-modified alien device, and is impossible to discern its original function. It fires a yellow, heat-seeking projectile when the trigger is pulled. The worm projectile is telekinetically directed by the weapon, and will try to "home in" on its target; you can't influence its choice of target other than by changing your aim and the direction the weapon fires. Upon obtaining the Annelid Launcher in William Diego's Quarters on the UNN Rickenbacker, the player will be awarded 20 Cybernetic Modules. Requirements The Annelid Launcher requires Exotic Weapons level 6 and both Strength and Agility on 3 to use. Research level 6 is also required to research this weapon. Both Molybdenum and Selenium are needed in the process. Ammunition Type Damage Table Firing Modes *'Anti-Human' - It fires a yellow projectile which deals Anti-Human damage. Each shot consumes 4 units of Worms. *'Anti-Annelid' - It fires a pink projectile which deals Anti-Annelid damage. The ammunition consumption is unchanged. Modifications *'Upgrade 1' - Increases clip size from 8 to 18 and increases damage by 10%. *'Upgrade 2' - Increases projectile speed by 100% and increases damage to a total of 25%. Strategies *As the ultimate weapon to eliminate organic opponents, it is also the biggest investment in the whole game. The TC-11 "Brick" Grenade Launcher requires roughly half the amount of Cybernetic Modules that this weapon requires to maximize its damage output, and can be obtained starting from the very beginning. **The firepower of an Annelid Launcher will only exceed that of the Grenade Launcher when fighting against pure annelid creatures, mainly consisting of Arachnids (which the Grenade Launcher can usually still kill in one shot anyway). *A LabAssistant™ Implant can raise one’s Research skill by one level ; in other words, only Research skill level 5 is needed. However it does not change the fact the that this weapon is the most expensive item to research. **Unlike the Viral Proliferator, which requires a lower level of Research skill than the Crystal Shard, one would fulfill the prerequisites of this weapon only if they intend to use it. Hence, think carefully before doing so. *The major advantage of this weapon is that its projectiles are heat-seeking and have a decent size of blast radius. It is basically the closest thing to a missile launcher in the game, and not much aiming is required. **However, it cannot target the Nodes of The Brain of The Many ; therefore, carrying a backup weapon is advised. *This weapon cannot harm SHODAN, her shields or her avatars at all. Take heed! *The HUMAN mode deals a large amount of extra damage to the player, and thus should never be used in close range. The ANNELID mode, on the other hand, does not hurt the player. **Rumblers, which are the most durable half-annelid creatures in the game, can approach the player very fast. Therefore, either eliminate them in HUMAN mode quickly from a distance, or prepare for a prolonged, close range battle in ANNELID mode. *Exotic Weapons degrade much faster than any other type of weapons, so upgrade the Maintenance skill as much as possible if you intend to use this weapon a lot. *Bear in mind that Worms are the most uncommon type of ammunition in the game, so it is advised to make every shot count. Trivia *According to the in-game description, this weapon is semi-sentient. However, one can barely observe any differences between it and any other weapon. ---- Category:Exotic Weapons Category:System Shock 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Research Objects Category:Ranged Weapons